Track lighting is accepted both in commercial and residential applications. The advantages of track lighting are well recognized, in that, lights may be placed and the position of the lights may be changed to accommodate changes in display of merchandise in commercial applications and rearrangement of furniture in residential applications. Heretofore, track lighting has been generally arranged in straight lines. In certain applications, it is desirable to be able to provide a bend or a curve in the track to accommodate a particular structure, such as, a corner so that it is desirable to bend a track around a corner, or to bend or curve track to reflect or mimic the arcuate nature of an architectural environment, such as, columns, arcuate walls and the like, or a lighting arrangement having several curves in the track may be found desirable.
Track lighting often uses low voltage lamps, such as, 12-volt or 24-volt lamps. Customarily, the track carries a 110-volt current. When it is desirable to have a low voltage lamp, a lamp with a step down transformer is mounted on the track. The utilization of the step down transformer for each lamp makes the track lighting installation expensive. The track with many transformers is heavy in the event that there is a number of low voltage lamps on a given track.
It is desirable to provide a track which may be formed to accommodate a particular configuration and to carry a low voltage, so that low voltage lamps may be mounted on the track without a separate step down transformer in association with each lamp.